Enchanted
by xxMiss Lizxx
Summary: I never thought I would have fun at the ball. Until I met him.


**This is my first Simonette one-shot story so I hope you like it. Enjoy and review. :)**

It was the night of the ball where every fair maiden was to attend. I stood with a bunch of other young women as they talked about meeting the prince and having the first dance with him.

I would just rolled my eyes not really interested in the subject. But every now and then I would be forcing myself to laugh and faking a smile when they talked about him as if that was the only thing they cared about in the world.

I would mostly just be shifting my eyes to the wall or to the dance floor where all the couples were on. I felt very insecure being here. But I was invited along with every other girl in the kingdom. And it would be rude not for me to show up.

But all I wanted to do now was just run out of this ball and go home. But I couldn't. My sisters were here to see the princes. But I was just not interested. There were three princes. I now that two of the princes have met my sisters a while ago and are in love with each other. But there was another prince who this ball is for to find his 'dream girl'. I just wish this ball would hurry itself up so I could get out of here.

A few minutes went by and I was beginning to feel fed up. But then the young women my age squealed with happiness and pointed towards the doors which have now opened. I turned to where they were looking at and it seemed that all of my negative feelings flew away and been replaced with positive feelings. I felt like it was love at first sight. But he hasn't seen me yet. But that doesn't mean he doesn't look handsome without him noticing me. But all I could feel right right now, all I can say right now is that it was enchanting to meet him.

Finally his eyes had set on me. He kept them locked on me for a moment looking as if he has seen me before. Before he slowly starts walking towards me. I suddenly felt nervous but told myself to calm down. He kept his eyes locked on me before opening his mouth to speak.

"Have we met before?" He almost whispered to me.

I blushed a bit before shifting my eyes to the floor. "No. I don't think so." I told him quietly.

He smiled a bit. "Are you sure? I could have sworn I saw your face before." He looked really focused on me and I felt my cheeks get hotter.

"No. I'm sorry. But I don't remember meeting you." I returned my eyes to the floor.

He sighed. "Yeah. I guess you just look familiar from the girl in my dreams." He told me smiling a bit.

I snapped my head towards him looking surprised. "In your dreams?"

He nodded. "Yes. In my dreams I would be dreaming about the same girl who would be the perfect one for me." He explained to me.

"And...I look like her?" I felt my cheeks heat up again when he nodded.

"What is your name Miss?" He asked me curious.

I cleared my throat. "My name is Jeanette. Jeanette Miller"

"Jeanette Miller. Would like to dance with me?" He held his hand out for me to take.

I blushed and nodded. I took his hand and he led me to the dance floor.

We danced together all through the night together.

Time flew by for us when we both headed outside to talk. While we talk I found we had so much in common. It really was enchanting to meet him.

That night I kept myself awake asking myself the same lingering question all the way to 2am...Who does he love? I kept wondering this until I was wide awake.

The following morning soon came and I was downstairs really early in the morning pacing back and forth wishing he was at my door.

I was praying silently that last night was just the start of a new beginning. And not a one night experience of love. I've had my thoughts been accompanied by his face. His name. And it will hopefully continue until I see him again. I didn't tell him what I had felt last night with him. I was enchanted to meet him.

I didn't want him to be in love with someone else. I didn't want anybody waiting on him. Those are what I have also been praying won't happen.

All I can say is that last night was sparkling. I felt like I knew him from a long time ago as did he for me. I was wonder-strucked as I began blushing all the way home with my sisters before curfew. I could spend forever wondering if he knew.

Last night was flawless and I wish he would never let it go. I felt so wonder-strucked as I began dancing around all alone. And I would spend forever wondering if he knew I was enchanted to meet him.

I was enchanted to meet him. All I could think about was him. There was no way I wanted him to find another girl to love. I wanted him to love me. Only me.

_Prince Simon Seville..._

Someday we'll meet again.


End file.
